The Sun and the Moon
by Helaros
Summary: Cho will never have the sun. Slight AU during GoF. Femmeslash.


Disclaimer: Characters not mine. I think you'd know if they were.

Reviews ever welcome.

**The Sun and the Moon**

Cho hadn't expected to be left alone at the end of the ball. She had concocted fantasies involving Cedric and her and the moonlight shining down on them…

But Cedric had left her to run after a fourteen-year-old boy, to 'talk' to him about the second task. Cho had her own ideas what Cedric wanted with Harry, and it wasn't a talk. She'd seen the way the older boy had looked at the small seeker, and she knew she wouldn't be wanted after tonight.

Surprisingly, Cho didn't want to cry. She didn't want to slap him or make him regret what he was doing. She just felt… apathetic. She had known this was coming, and now it had she found she didn't really mind.

She walked past a stone statue of Gregory the Golden and lost herself in her own thoughts, her footsteps echoing down the quiet corridors of Hogwarts. It took Cho a while to realise that someone was crying, and even longer for her to realise that that someone was just around the corner.

She paused and then shrugged, deciding for once just to leave them. It would be so much easier to let someone else deal with it after all. Even with that decision firm in her head, Cho found herself creeping forward slowly, to hear the person – a girl it seemed – talking to herself miserably.

"Zees Eenglish, zey are all beasts," the girl murmured, and Cho couldn't help but smile from around the corner. She'd loved to act when she was younger, always playing the part of the evil villain despite the teachers' protests – and she just couldn't miss out on a dramatic entrance like that.

"Now, that isn't very nice is it?" she asked quietly as she stepped out, faltering mid-step as she saw the girl properly for the first time. It was Fleur, the quarter veela (or at least that was what Cedric had said), and it was with some envy that Cho realised she looked beautiful even when crying.

Fleur let out a cry of terror, before breathing in and out slowly, sobs shaking her shoulders. "I thought," she began, words accented, "I thought.." She paused and tried to compose herself. "Why did you do zat? Are you trying to scare me to death?"

Cho ignored that, and instead looked at the blonde veela. She felt… something. No, veelas only affected men. "What made you so jumpy?" she asked quietly, words that would have been saturated with sympathy earlier that day coming out bland and almost uncaring.

Fleur didn't seem to notice her tone though, and words suddenly started tumbling out. "Zat Roger, 'e, 'e… 'E wanted me to do… I am no _putain_."

"Of course not," Cho said conversationally, having no idea what Fleur meant by putain. She was getting the gist of what Roger had wanted though. "Roger's like that. Everyone else knew to avoid him – we should have warned you lot I suppose."

Fleur seemed slightly put out by Cho's matter-of-fact way and looked down at the shorter girl, face tear-stained. "You- you would not be like zat if 'e 'ad done… to you!"

"Probably not," Cho agreed, and this just set Fleur off, the French girl taking her tone as one of mockery.

"You- you laugh at me! You- I 'ate you! You Eenglish, you are all ze –"

And Cho wondered what Cedric saw in Harry, and why she wasn't good enough for him. And she wondered why no one had ever loved her properly, like she wanted to be loved. And she wondered what made a veela attractive. And then she kissed Fleur.

The kiss was different to the way Cedric had kissed her earlier that night, or the way Michael had kissed her when she was fourteen. It was softer and smaller, without the rough sharpness of a male face or the beginning of stubble scratching against skin. There was some sort of control in it, that Cho found herself liking even as she twined tongues with Fleur who seemed to be on auto-pilot, face shocked.

Fleur tasted like vanilla ice-cream in the shade of the night, Cho noted almost dispassionately. She tasted of soft scents and subtlety whereas Cedric had been overwhelming in _him_, in orange and sunlight and looks not meant for her. Fleur is the night and the moon and Cedric was the day and the sun.

Cho pushed away abruptly, taking in deep breaths as she turned to leave. What had she been thinking? She couldn't just go up to a girl and randomly kiss her. Her thoughts were in a flurry as she tried to step away – and then Fleur was there, turning her back around and bending in for another kiss.

Harry could have the sun, Cho decided. She would have the moon.

* * *

_Putain_ – whore, hooker 


End file.
